Operation Dog Free
by B2J
Summary: Time- Severus hated it. As it goes forward- everything gets worse, so what happens when you go back? Severus and two others decide to go ahead and see.
1. Chapter 1

A/n: I wish to own it but I'm not allowed…

The chapters are going to be short but I'll try to make them longer as I have a problem in cutting my stories apart. (You'll notice that that's the reason I'm usually writing one-shots.)

Please try to forgive me and enjoy.

=-=-=-=-B2J-=-=-=-=-=

Chapter 1.

Harry trembled as he lay in his lover's arms.

Please, he whispered in the darkness, not knowing for what he was begging for.

His secret lover, the one Harry yearned to know about, simply chuckled as he held tightly onto the younger boy's wrists.

Said boy's eyes fluttered shut as he felt gentle kisses being bestowed on his chest. He couldn't help but arch up when he felt a strong mouth suck at his right nipple before biting harshly.

A soothing touch relaxed him and Harry grinned at the man, as it was no woman he was dreaming of.

Why do you tease me so? The boy questioned knowing that the answer he'll receive wouldn't be the one he wished.

His lover laughed. You are my reason, a kiss to the mouth, you made me into this, a lick and nibble at a delicate throat, and you want it to go like this, that's why I'm here.

Harry shuddered at those words but the man wasn't done.

You beg for my touch like you would in real life, you'll scream as I'll fuck you and you'll love every moment of it.

Beg me for my name….

"Will you get up already!? Hurry up boy, I don't have all day." A voice screeched and Harry's eyes shot wide open as he sat on his bed.

"Are you up yet?" his aunt's voice asked from outside the door and Harry glared in its direction.

A series of bangs were soon heard and Harry realized that his cousin was awake.

He sighed and leaned back in his bed, thinking about his dream.

He wondered who that man was and blushed when he realized that he was still hard. And why wouldn't he be when his aunt woke him up before his secret lover could take care of it for him.

"I'm expecting you downstairs in fifteen minutes boy!" petunia spoke and soon her steps were heard as she walked down the stairs.

Great, more than enough time for him to fix his little problem.

Slowly, he trailed his hand down his chest, as much as he would love to get right to it, he knew that he'll come way too soon and he'll be forced to spend the day feeling unsatisfied.

Which wasn't his plan at all.

A pinch to his nipples brought him back to his current predicament and he eagerly returned to his work.

He moaned silently when he grabbed his cock and started stroking his manhood, his other hand rubbed his thighs, holding on to them tightly when a sudden spasm of pleasure erupted.

Unbidden, dark black eyes sprang into his mind the minute he closed his eyes, causing the teen to curse as he came hard in his hand.

Panting, he frowned as he wondered as to the reason his mind would supply him with such an image.

There was none he knew that had that color of eyes, except… no, ridicules. The only feeling he had towards that man was hate and despise.

"Boy you better get down here now or your uncle will deal with you!"

Harry cursed at his aunt's shriek and got up.

Quickly dressing, deciding to forgo a shower till later, the boy walked to the kitchen below.

His eyes immediately narrowed at the happy, smug expression his uncle supported.

"Boy!" Harry wondered why his uncle felt the need to yell when he was standing but a few feet next to him. "Your aunt needs eggs and some orange juice; you'll need to run down to the market."

Warning bells erupted in Harry's mind but he decided to ignore them, the need to get away form his relatives was far greater today.

Pocketing the money, Harry started walking down the road in the direction of the local marketplace.

His dream still occupied his mind and Harry felt a small pang of guilt at the thought of his leading Ginny on.

He knew it would hurt her when she'll find out that he didn't love her let alone that he was gay, but he had no choice. The boy-who-lived was supposed to be normal, and his sexual orientation was definitely not.

It had hurt him when he found out that she wouldn't approve of the truth, even if by some miracle he would tell her.

It was in her fifth year (his sixth) that he found out how she felt about such things. They had walked away from the party held after the quidditch win when they caught sight of two boys making out.

It made Harry smile at the fact that at least some people didn't have to hide who they were but Ginny…the girl had dragged him over to an unused classroom where she burst out laughing about 'those disgusting faggots'.

Harry had almost hexed her when she said that.

He didn't even have the heart to tell Ron and Hermione that it was Ginny that kissed him and not the other way around. Not to mention the fact that when Hermione was sore with him for being angry at Dean dating Ginny, he really wanted to tell her that he was actually mad at Dean for cheating on Seamus, who Harry knew he was dating.

So pre-occupied with his thoughts, Harry didn't even notice that he had passed the market, nor did he notice the silence that sounded out. It wasn't until a red light passed closely by that he snapped back to reality.

Ducking instinctively, Harry pulled out his wand, throwing to hell the laws about underage sorcery, and shooting as many spells as he possibly could.

He found himself surprised when his eyes came to rest on six death-eaters; two experienced while the others seemed like new recruits.

"Shit." He found himself swearing as a cutting curse burst through his shield and slammed into his shoulder. That distraction was enough for someone to get lucky and hit him with a stunner.

As the world turned black, Harry cursed his uncle who must have set the whole thing up.

-=-==-B2J-=-=--

A/n: hope you liked it, if you think I have some sort of problem, well….either wait and read the next couple of chapters or tell me about it…you can even stop reading it- I'm not forcing you.


	2. Chapter 2

A/n: I wish to own it but I'm not allowed…

The chapters are going to be short but I'll try to make them longer as I have a problem in cutting my stories apart. (You'll notice that that's the reason I'm usually writing one-shots.)

Please try to forgive me and enjoy.

=-=-=-=-B2J-=-=-=-=-=

Chapter 2.

It was dark and cold.

Those were the first things that Harry noticed before he even opened his eyes.

As the stunner wore off, Harry found himself gazing at his surroundings since he was last awake.

He found himself in a cellar or what looked like one, tied up to the wall with a pair of shackles that bound his hands together and were first made known when he stood up and fell right after.

After two hours that gone by, not that Harry knew as he still didn't have a watch, the door to his temporary cell opened, and two robed figures entered the room.

"You're expected." One of them spoke and the other started charming the shackles off.

Due to the tone of voice and the similarities, Harry had no problem in recognizing the two to be Crabbe and Goyle senior. He also found himself unable to stay quiet for long.

"Well, I would love to come but as I'm hardly dressed for the occasion," he took a moment to glance at his too-big shirt and way-too large trousers, "I'm afraid I'll simply have to decline."

He was already expecting the slap he got for his cheek.

"Come on brat." One of the two snarled and manhandled Harry to his feet.

Harry mentally cursed the idiot who forgot to unlock the chains, or maybe he was too much of an idiot to know how.

Frankly, from what Harry knew of their sons, the latter was probably the answer.

Crabbe groaned as he bent over and showing an impressive amount of force, broke the chins clearly in half with his bare hands.

Goyle soon grabbed Harry yet again as he started walking to the door with Harry uncaringly following without so much as a struggle.

After he was going to die either way, why bother?

Though, he really couldn't help but wish that he had already slept with someone because for god sakes, he so didn't want to die a virgin!

-=-=-=-=-=-B2J-=-=-=-=

A/n: I know it's short but it felt like a good place to stop…tell me what you think so far.


	3. Chapter 3

A/n: I wish to own it but I'm not allowed…

The chapters are going to be short but I'll try to make them longer as I have a problem in cutting my stories apart. (You'll notice that that's the reason I'm usually writing one-shots.)

Please try to forgive me and enjoy.

=-=-=-=-B2J-=-=-=-=-=

Chapter 4.

As the doors to the magnificent hall opened, the red eyed man surveyed his victim; short messy black hair that either had never seen a brush in his life or was too wild for one to tame, green eyes that roved around the room, taking in the sights while noting exits for a possible escape.

Harry potter's face practically screamed defiance.

"Potter." The dark lord spoke, his voice carrying a hissing tone to it which most of his servants knew spelled trouble.

Harry, who knew of that particular tone from the amount of times he spent in the dark lord's mind, simply ignored it.

"Wow, Tommy! Nice place you've got here! Did dear old daddy leave it for you after you killed him?"

There were gasps from the surrounding death-eaters, obviously the new ones as the older simply glared at the boy who had eyes only for their master.

Voldemort surveyed the boy, absently wondering about the red mark on his cheek and the too-big clothes. He found himself a bit peeved that Harry wasn't begging at his feet for mercy but consoled himself with the fact that he soon will.

"It still amazes me, potter, that even in your last moments alive; you still show your stupidity by opening your mouth."

Harry rolled his eyes. "You really should get new material voldy, professor Snape's insults are so much better then yours, and he actually makes us shake in our seats." He smirked. "Perhaps you could ask for lessons?" he mocked and Voldemort almost pulled out his wand and killed the boy right there.

"Were you anyone else and you would have died right where you stood-" the dark-lord glared at the boy who didn't seem to stop interrupting him.

"So you don't plan on killing me? Huh, imagine that. Though, I suppose it makes sense considering the fact that you failed the last what five…six times? So maybe you're scared of trying, after all, there's only so much a man's ego can take and yours seems to be quite bruised. I wonder what will happen if you were to fail a few more times…" Harry sent a smile to the pissed off lord who immediately shot the Cruciatus curse at him.

Watching the boy writing in pain was quite the sight, though, it was quickly over and the boy glared at him.

"Not so brave now? Are we?" Voldemort mocked and Harry sneered. "oh yes, I'm dreadfully afraid of the grown up man who just showed that he could beat up a seventeen years old boy."

The dark lord gave a small smirk even if on the inside he longed to kill potter for his cheek.

"Then perhaps will see how you handle someone your own age." He turned to the watching crowd. "Draco! Step forward. Let's see what you make of the famous Harry potter."

Harry snorted. "You do realize that I'm tied up, right?"

The dark lord ignored him (it was proven to be the best way to act or he just might snap and finish their games).

As the young boy walked forth, Harry couldn't help but feel pity for him. He knew that the boy wouldn't hurt him as while Draco played tough and acted like his father at school, it was simply not in his nature.

It was Dumbledore who showed Harry the truth about the older Slytherin, who in the end balked at the moment he should have lived for.

Kind of what he was doing right now.

"I said punish him!" Voldemort snapped, tired of waiting.

He raised an invisible eyebrow when Draco lowered his wand, mumbling "I can't."

The dark lord's nostrils flared. "You can't?" the boy dropped his head and a second later the Cruciatus curse was sent his way.

Releasing the torture, the dark lord snapped out, "Get out of my sight, Malfoy. I'll deal with you later." He growled before turning to someone else to curse Harry.

This time the person he chose didn't hesitate and soon Harry's world turned black once again.

=-=-=-=-=B2J=-=-=-==

A/n: see! My chapters are getting longer! I think… well let's hope you still like it.


End file.
